1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torso garments, and more particularly, to torso garments which incorporate gloves or the like therein.
2. Description of the Contemporary and/or Prior Art
Many activities such as skiing, hiking, and outdoor work require torso as well as hand protection from the elements. The customary manner of providing such protection is for the user to wear a torso garment and a pair of gloves. This may not be satisfactory for several reasons including the possible entry of air between the gloves and the torso garment. In addition, the possibility of loosing a glove exists if it is removed as necessitated by a desire of the user to use bear hands for some task. Glove loss can be prevented by various methods such as clipping the gloves to the torso garment or by providing a clip on the gloves to secure them to something else. However, this is burdensome, cumbersome, and may cause damage to the garment.
For various reasons, gloves which extend all the way up the arms of the wearer are taught by the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,027 issued to J. Kintanar on Apr. 5, 1977 teaches cosmetic gloves which extend up the arm of the wearer and are joined together about the shoulders of the wearer. These gloves are provided for cosmetic purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. De. 241,185 issued to J. V. Schlechter on Aug. 31, 1976 shows a cosmetic type fishnet garment which is provided for ornamental purposes wherein full length arms and gloves are provided. As in Kintanar, removal of the entire garment is necessary if the user is to have free unadorned hand use.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,917 issued to C. R. Bradley et al on Nov. 26, 1918 discloses a hand protective garment which extends upwardly around the arms and joins about the neck of the wearer. This garment does not provide total covering for the arms or torso of the wearer and is really designed to cover the hands and outer portions of the arms and shoulders of the wearer. It does not incorporate a torso garment and does not permit means for ready removal of just the hands of the wearer from the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,634 issued to N. Florens, Jr. on Nov. 6, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,660 issued to H. A. Buhl et al on Apr. 17, 1951; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,643 issued to W. Burke on Feb. 2, 1937 each teach the use of a slide fastener on a glove to facilitate positioning of the glove on the wearer and removal therefrom. Attachment of these gloves to a garment is not shown or suggested.
The convenience of permitting a user to extend a bare hand or a portion thereof through a portion of a glove without total removal of the glove has been recognized in many glove patents including: U.S. Pat. No. 480,852 issued to F. J. Kahn on Aug. 16, 1892; U.S. Pat. No. 1,283,548 issued to R. E. H. O'Reilly on Nov. 5, 1918; U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,655 issued to O. H. Bohnert on Dec. 20, 1921; U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,335 issued to B. Kennedy on Feb. 24, 1942; U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,136 issued to J. M. Johanson on June 29, 1943; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,408 issued to B. Helfer on Oct. 1, 1968. None of these references show or suggest the incorporation of a glove in the arm of a garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,545 issued to D. C. O'Shea on Jan. 20, 1920 shows a sweater which has a lengthened sleeve to partially cover the back of the hand and a small portion of the palm of the wearer. A glove like enclosure is not shown or suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,554 issued to P. L. Gertz on Apr. 20, 1954 discloses a children's garment wherein the sleeves thereof terminate in mittens which have an opening at the fingertips so that the hand of the child can be pushed out through the opening. Because of the opening next to the fingertips of the user, accidental exposure of the fingers when other than child-like pursuits are followed is quite likely. In addition, in order to extend the hand through the fingertip opening, the mitten is thrust backward and the sleeve must be bunched up around the arm of the user. This is certainly cumbersome and most likely uncomfortable. In addition, the elastic opening must be very tight to avoid accidental extension of the fingers therethrough and as such, will be extremely tight around the wrist of the wearer during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,553 teaches a combination jacket/vest garment wherein the sleeves of the garment can be retracted so that it may be worn as a vest. Provision for the incorporation of gloves to form a garment that covers the hands, arms, and torso of the user is not shown or suggested.
The present invention overcomes the previously discussed shortcomings of the prior art and provides a garment which entirely encapsulates the hands, arms, and upper torso of the user and which also permits free unincumbered use of the hands of the wearer as desired. When the hand covering portions of the garment of the present invention are not employed, they can be stored unobtrusively so that the garment has a smart looking and attractive appearance.